Kuzan
Introduction Personality History (One Piece Manga) ''' '''Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities As a former admiral of the Marines, and a recent member of the Blackbeard Pirates, Kuzan is one of the most powerful individuals in the Pirate World. As a former admiral, Kuzan was able to command a vast number of Marine troops under his rank, and had the authority, prestige, influence to revoke any Warlord's title at any time. Most of all, he had the ability to order a Buster Call attack on any island that he deems a threat. In fact, his overall abilities were so vast that Sengoku personally suggested to World Government Commander-in-Chief Kong that Kuzan should become the succeeding fleet admiral. Kuzan was able to defeat Monkey D. Luffy with ease and had the opportunity to actually kill him (and would have if he hold a debt to his grandfather Garp). He was able to fight against notably powerful figures such as Diamond Jozu, the Third Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, defeating him with relative ease even though Jozu was distracted during the fight, and could even fight Whitebeard himself equally. Even Donquixote Doflamingo, an extremely powerful Warlord, chose to withdraw than rather risk fighting Kuzan. Furthermore, he was able to battle against his colleague Sakazuki on equal standing, and they dealt each other severe injuries during their 10 day duel to the death before Kuzan ultimately was defeated, thus demonstrating enhanced endurance. Kuzan was considered to be a massive asset to the Marines, and his departure left a negative impact to their military strength. This was confirmed by the Gorosei calling him an 'enormous power' while discussing his affiliation with the Blackbeard Pirates, to the point of being visibly distraught while doing so. Physical Abilities Expert Swordsman: Immense Reflexes: Immense Durability: Immense Agility: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Hearing: Devil Fruit Kuzan has the powers of the Ice-Ice Fruit, a Logia Devil Fruit that allows him to control, create, and become ice. He can create enough ice to cover a giant, a Sea King or several square miles of ocean within mere moments. He was even able to freeze the tsunamis created by Whitebeard, despite their size surpassing that of Marineford. In battle, he uses his ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms. Like other Logia users, he is capable of breaking himself into his particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Kuzan also has extreme amounts of resistance towards cold, due to his Devil Fruit's element. This fruit is so powerful that his usage of it during his ten day battle with Akainu permanently changed the weather on one side of Punk Hazard, turning that side into a frozen wasteland. * Ice Age (氷河時代 (アイスエイジ) Aisu Eiji?, literally meaning "Glacial Epoch"): An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Kuzan places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. This was first seen freezing a massive area of ocean for Tonjit and Shelly to travel through the Long Ring Long Land. Later uses of this attack have demonstrated that Kuzan is not limited to needing to make direct contact with his hands, as the attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze. * Ice Saber (アイスサーベル Aisu Sāberu?): Kuzan picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. He then blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. During the Whitebeard War, Kuzan did not need to pick up objects to freeze the blade as seen when he stabbed Luffy. * Ice Time (アイスタイム Aisu Taimu?): Kuzan touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. This ended up being the case for Jozu, whose right arm broke off at the shoulder upon falling over while completely frozen. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully the victim can return to normal without any lasting repercussions. This was first seen used to freeze Nico Robin. However, the ice can also be shattered from the inside out, as Donquixote Doflamingo almost immediately broke loose from being frozen. Though it was mentioned by Buffalo, that this was due to his heart not being frozen in the process. * Ice Block: Partisan (アイス塊 (ブロック) 両棘矛 (パルチザン) Aisu Burokku Paruchizan?, literally meaning "Ice Mass: Two Thorn Pikes"): Kuzan creates several spears of ice by solidifying the cold air around him and then hurls them at the enemy. When used against Saul, they were rather thin, and he only used two; against Whitebeard, during the Battle of Marineford, the spears were noticeably refined in make, and more numerous. * Ice Time Capsule (アイスタイムカプセル Aisu Taimu Kapuseru?): Using his powers, Kuzan sends a wave of ice along the ground. Anything it hits is frozen in place. It was first seen being used against Saul. * Ice Ball (アイスBALL (ボール) Aisu Bōru?): Kuzan freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a distance * Ice Block: Pheasant Beak (アイス塊 (ブロック) 暴雉嘴 (フェザントベック) Aisu Burokku: Fezanto Bekku?, literally meaning "Ice Mass: Raving Pheasant Beak"): Arguably the source of Kuzan's epithet, Kuzan releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. Trivia Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Male Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Pirate Category:Coalition Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Haki Users Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Pirate World